


Uneasy Lies The Head

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This Time Round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Clara could just get the voice right... [casting spoiler for series 9 / season 35]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Lies The Head

Samantha sighed. "One more go: 'We are norra mused.'"

"We are not amused," Clara recited.

"No, no, no." Samantha rolled her eyes. "You'll never sound right like that. There's no way Queen Victoria's from Blackpool."

"Oh, and she really was from Liverpool?" Clara leaned forward and put her elbows on the table to emphasise her point. "Look, one of my fragments has to live as her and save the Doctor from those monks. But there's got to be more to being the Queen than having an authentic Scouse accent."

Samantha downed her Babycham. "Worked for me, chuck," she pointed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the news that [Jenna Coleman is to play Queen Victoria](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/entertainment-arts-34288721).


End file.
